Contract: Missing Son
Fiend trophy Longclaw If fiend is found first: 273 If Odhen is talked to first: 204 |Location_map = Tw3 map ard skellig 09.png}} is a contract quest in . :''Contract: Missing Son Be ye Skelliger or Continent man, read attentively and to the very end. My son, Olve, he went off to seek adventure and never returned. So I'm asking all travelers to keep their eyes out for him - and if you bring him back or find out what's happened to him, I'll pay a generous reward and keep you in my prayers to Freya.'' : ''-Odhen of Rannvaig'' Walkthrough This quest can be started 3 different ways, though if you find the body first you won't be able to learn all the details: * find the notice on Rannvaig's notice board * talk to Odhen directly * find the fiend while exploring If you talk to Odhen, he'll tell you his son, Olve, ran off with some from Faroe to seek out adventure in the fortress ruins just north of Boxholm, and you'll be able to distinguish him by a yellow tunic. With that, head south to the ruins to find a body and some tracks just outside a break in the walls. While the tracks aren't commented on, you can examine the body, then head into the ruins itself, but be careful as a powerful fiend, Morvudd, is here. As you fight it, it'll periodically use it's third eye and, as you get it close to its death, it'll use it one last time to flee from the fight. Afterwards, you can examine the body it'd been eating on, then note the tracks in the southern corner. Follow them down, across the bridge, and eventually through Boxholm, where you can exam some trees before finding Morvudd hiding out in another ruin. Finish him off for 25 and loot it for the Fiend trophy and Longclaw. However, you still need to find what happened to Olve, so examine the body near where the fiend was standing to learn his fate, then head back to Rannvaig. Note that if you found the fiend first you don't need to examine the body here, as Geralt will appear to know automatically Olve is dead. Odhen will naturally be upset at learning his son is dead, but will reward you all the same with 300 and 204 (by default if you talked to him first, otherwise 273 if you found the fiend first), and the quest will complete. Journal entry :If Geralt starts the quest from the notice board: ::While riding through the village nestled at the base of Kaer Trolde, Geralt spotted a notice posted by a certain Odhen of Rannvaig promising a bounty for information about his missing son. It seemed like a job for a witcher, and since Geralt was, as usual, hard up for coin, he decided to look into it. :If Geralt starts the quest by talking to Odhen: ::As Geralt passed through the village of Rannvaig, a man by the name of Odhen stopped him and asked for help in finding his son. The witcher, hearing honest fatherly despair in the man's voice and, no less importantly, feeling the lightness of his own purse, decided to look into the matter. :If Geralt finds the fiend first: ::The restless soul that he is, Geralt is incapable of remaining stationary for long. Things were no different on Ard Skellig. While galavanting about the isle, Geralt happened on a fiend. Unlucky beast, for the witcher sliced it to ribbons. As it turned out, the fiend had done some shredding of its own prior to its demise. One of its recent victims - a young man who proved to be the offspring of one Odhen from the village of Rannvaig. Odhen had been seeking his son for some time - alas, it need be said, fruitlessly. :It turned out that Odhen's son and his friends had not just gone missing, but had been murdered, torn to pieces by a fiend. Geralt arrived too late to save the boys - but just in time to face the beast who had killed them. Sensing that it stood no chance in this fight, the beast fled - but there's no hiding from a witcher... :Geralt tracked down and killed the fiend - avenging the death of Odhen's son and making sure no more Skelligers would share the boy's fate. Objectives * If quest is started through the notice or Odhen: ** Talk to Odhen of Rannvaig. ** Examine the castle ruins using your Witcher Senses. * Find the fiend's lair using your Witcher Senses. * Kill the fiend. * Collect a trophy from the fiend. * If quest is started by finding the fiend: ** Check the Rannvaig notice board. * If quest is started through the notice or Odhen: ** Search the fiend's lair using your Witcher Senses. * Collect your reward from Odhen. Notes * For the first encounter, fighting Morvudd in god mode via the console will result in the quest bugging out - Morvudd will never die and you will be unable to speak to Odhen or progress the quest further at all. This is because Morvudd has to successfully hypnotize Geralt and flee for this quest to move on. To fix this, simply exit god mode. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Morvudd the Fiend Boss Fight (Hard Mode) ar:الاتفاق: صبي في عداد المفقودين pl:Zaginiony syn Category:The Witcher 3 contracts